Bella Joins the Ghost Adventures
by RosaConnor12
Summary: 6 years after Edward leaves Bella she meets the Ghost Adventures team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is something new I wanted to try out so if you review please don't be too hard this is new to me sooooo…. On to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ghost Adventures**

 **Zak: 30**

 **Aaron: 31**

 **Nick: 33**

 **Bella: 24**

 **Pairing: Bella & Zak**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It has been six years _(I don't know what year Edward left Bella)_ since I became free of Edward. I know what you must be thinking, 'didn't you love Edward?' but to answer your question I used to until after the James incident when he started to abuse me. After the birthday party Edward left me broken and bloody. A few months after Edward left I started getting some weird experiences when Charlie isn't home. One night when I was in my room when suddenly I started feeling sick and then I felt the temperature drop. From watching ghost shows I had to call out, "who's there?" I asked it I couldn't hear it but if it said something I wouldn't have known. A few months after that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary I did mention it to Charlie and he thought that it was really cool that a spirit could be residing in our home. After 2 months have passed and it was getting closer to my graduation I saw a manifestation of an older woman that looked to be from the 1800s. I just waved and smiled at her and she nodded back and then disappeared. After that I officially believed in the paranormal world and was well aware that the spirit was watching us just never gave us a sign that she was there. Now I'm 24 years old and I just moved to Las Vegas and working at a little restraunt. I was on the night shift and there wasn't many people out late tonight. I was on my last hour of my shift when three guys came in and they looked familiar. They sat down in my section and after I gave one couple their meal I went over to the guys table. "Hello, my name is Bella is there any I can get you?" I asked them.

"Yes, I would like some coffee" a guy with short dark almost black said and I nodded and turned to his friends. "Same as Zak" they said at the same time and I just rose a eyebrow at them and and went to get their drinks. After I got their drinks I went to give it to them, "here you go, I wanted to ask if I've seen you guys anywhere because you look really familiar?" I asked them and they looked at me and the guy named Zak answered, "you might have recognized us from the tv show Ghost Adventures." he said and I think upon it for a minute and that's when it dawns on me that it's where I first saw them. "Aww, yes, now I remember I honestly love your show but I haven't watched it since I started dating an asshole in my junior year." I said and my voice started to waver at the mention of Edward. But before I broke down I wanted to get their order, "so are you ready to order or do you need a little more time?" I asked them. "yes we are ready" and then they ordered their meals. Once I got their food put in for the cooks to make their food I went to see if any other customer needed anything and that's when I notice someone outside looking straight at me. When I looked away for a second and then looked back it was gone I just shook it off as it being a vampire and they are now waiting for me to leave the restaurant. One the food was done I told the cooks that this was the last customers for the night they could clean up and head home. After I set their food down and they asked me to join them and I nodded and sat down next to Zak. "What made you stop watching our show?" the bald guy asked. "First I want introductions then I'll answer the question." I said and they looked just looked at me but nodded. "Sorry that's Aaron he is the tech guy and fellow ghost hunter. Nick a ghost hunter and I'm Zak a ghost hunter and the leading guy of each investigation." he said and I nodded. "Well when my ex-boyfriend found out that I watched your show he got pissed and beat me just because you're males and he got very over protective and obsessive. I didn't listen because I love your show and all the discoveries and the history you guys uncover and he didn't know until it was a month later when one of your new episodes came on and he was at my house and I didn't know it until he ran down from upstairs because I like to have the volume up so I could hear the EVPs and he heard the intro and he slapped me and beat me and turned off the tv." I told them and I was going to tell them everything well except for the supernatural world. "I will tell you everything if you want but I can't tell you the most important details because I could get us all in trouble." I told them and they nodded. I told them everything from meeting Edward to my birthday party. I could already tell they are pissed about what happened to me and they, mainly Zak comforted me when I broke down from my story. After they were done eating I took their plates to the kitchen and washed them really fast and then I gave them their receipt and I told them they could head out if they wanted to and the said they would wait for me. I didn't bother fighting them on it and once I was ready to lock up we went outside and I just had this horrible feeling that something might happen to me.

 **So what will happen to Bella? Please review I love to hear your thoughts and any tips for the ghost crew let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for any reviews I have gotten for my first chapter and hopefully you like this one as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ghost Adventures**

Chapter 2

BPOV

As I was locking the door to the restaurant I saw a blur coming towards me and before the vampire could kill me I muttered a quick request. "Don't kill me just change me" I said quickly and I wasn't sure if they will listen but as soon as they ran towards me I felt pain on my bare are and I cried out in pain but muttered a quick thank you to the vampire. Then I started to succumb to the pain and I last thing I remember before I was completely in the pain was being caught.

ZPOV

I was just talking to Aaron and Nick when we heard a scream coming from Bella and we turned to her and I see her falling and before she hit the ground I catch her. "Zak, what happened?" Aaron asked me. "I don't know but there is a bite mark on Bella. Was that there before?" I asked them and they shook their heads no. The more I look at the mark the more I notice that it is very fresh and that it was slowly bleeding. "Let's take her to my place and see when she will wake up." I told them and they nodded.

 _3 days later_

It has been three days since we met Bella and when she just passed out screaming.

BPOV

The pain was horrible I knew that the guys will want to ask me what happened when I woke up. After a while I felt the pain go towards my heart but all the while I can hear everything around me. I can hear the birds chirping, breathing of the guys coming from downstairs, and the cars on the road. Soon I felt the burning getting worse and then _thump, thump, thump._ My heart stopped beating and I slowly opened my eyes and when I did everything was so clear I could see the dust particles that are around the room. I then got up and was like a rush I didn't have to even think about it. I decided that I want to hunt animals and when I started looking around I noticed people floating. "Who are you?" I asked them and they looked up and tried talking but I couldn't hear them. When I looked around a little more I noticed that they either were headless or just didn't know what to do. I knew something was up and I needed to make a visit to the Volturi to find out what is going on. I went downstairs and I saw Zak, Nick, and Aaron were on the couch looking worried. "Hey guys" I said and they jumped normally it would have been funny but they definitely looked worried. "Bella!" They shouted and ran to me and hugged me. I wasn't prepared for them to do that but when they hugged me there was no burning in my throat. "Bella what happened?" Zak asked and when I looked him in the eyes I felt a pull to him and then when I was about to answer him my phone went off. "Hold on" I told him and he nodded and I saw it was a text from someone who lives in Texas. ' _Little Bit, tell them everything and when I get there me and my mate will explain everything to you. -P.W. P.S. you don't have to hunt often.'_ I just looked at the text and figured that all my questions will be answered. "Well, would you believe in anything supernatural?" I asked and they had to think about what I asked. Aaron was the first to answer, "I don't but if I see any vampires or werewolves then I would totally find it very cool to know that there was such a thing." and the others nodded. "Good because this is the story of how I came to know of the supernatural world." I told them.

 _After the story_

After I was done telling them everything they all were deep in thought when I heard a knock on the door. When I went to answer it I saw it was a guy with dirty blond hair and he had red eyes and looked like a cowboy overall. While the his mate had brown hair and also the red eyes but she had on a cute dress that looked comfortable. "Hello who are you?" I asked them politely and then the male smiled at me. "Well Little Bit I'm Peter Whitlock and my mate and wife Charlotte or Char if she allows you to call her." he told me and I moved aside and let them in. "Hey Sugar, you can call me Char" she said and hugged me. I smiled at her and then led them into the living room. "So you wanted to talk with me Peter?" he smiled at me and then he pointed to the guys and I looked and I saw them looking back and forth from us. "Oh sorry guys this is Peter and his mate Charlotte or Char if she allows it. Whitlocks this is the Ghost Adventures team, Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, and Nick Groff." I introduced and everyone and then Peter gave me a phone number. "Call that number and then tell him you are newly turned and that you want to know if you have any gifts." Peter told me and I did as he said.

 **Bella** **and Eleazar**

" **Hello?"**

" **Hi, is this Eleazar Denali?" I asked.**

" **Yes who is this?" he asked me.**

" **I'm Isabella Swan I am newly turned vampire and I want you to come to Las Vegas and see if I have any gifts." I told him.**

There was silence from his end of the call and then I heard him breath, "yes I'll come" he told me and I smiled. " **Great see you when you come and just follow my scent I'm sure it's all over Vegas by now."** I told him and then we hung up. After that call we all just sat down and I was trying to figure out why I felt a pull to Zak. "Peter do you have a gift?" I asked him a scowled at me I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes I don't consider it a gift but I just say I just know shit." He told me and I smiled at him and turned to Char, "what about you Char?" I asked and she nodded, "yes I do, I can see soulmate bonds" she told me and I had to ask. "Can you tell when someone has already met their mate?" I asked her and she nodded, "yes and your mate is in this room" she told me and I knew who it could be. I turned to Peter and he looked smug and he nodded to me.

 **Hey guys well don't hate me for changing Bella but I plan on having a few surprises up my sleeve for her. So please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for any reviews that I might have gotten it's been a while because I was away so here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Adventures or Twilight**

Chapter 3

when I looked at Peter I knew something was up but I would have to look into it later. Eleazar should be here soon and I made the guys go to bed and I told them when Eleazar gets here I would go and get them so it left me, Char, and Peter. "So Peter what are you not telling me?" I asked him. "I know who your mate is little bit" he told me and I raised an eyebrow at him. Peter just sighed and then looked at me expectantly, I just looked at him and then everything clicked into place. "Zak is my mate isn't he?" I asked them and they smiled and nodded at me that I was correct. We talked about everything and nothing and then I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it and saw it was a vampire and he had gold eyes. "You must be Eleazar please come in and I want to go and get my mate and his friends up before we start." I told him and he smiled at me and nodded and went to the living room. I went to Zak's room first and I knocked lightly and when he didn't answer I went in and saw him sleeping and I found that he's very relaxed when sleeping. I went over to his bed and shook him up and then he started stirring a little but didn't wake up and when I was about to shake him again I saw a little kid just standing and looking at Zak like he wants to kill him and my instincts took over and I hissed at the kid and he looked up and smiled evilly at me. "You will leave my mate alone" I hissed at him and he didn't answer but tried to harm me and when I went to grab him my hand went right through him. I was shocked to say the least but I didn't let it show, after a minute or so the thing left. When I turned around and saw Zak looking at me, I looked down at the floor and I heard Zak get up and walk over to me. "So I'm your mate?" he asked and I just nodded to him. "Well, I have no idea who you were talking to but whoever it was pissed you off enough for you not to noticed that I was wake." Zak told me and I looked at him and when I looked into his eyes I didn't see any negative emotions but I did wish I was able to tell what he felt. Suddenly I was able to feel everyone's emotions all at once and when I focused on Zak's I felt his love, calm, and curiosity and I felt better that I knew he didn't hate me. "Honestly I don't even know when I went to choke the child my hand went right through him and I was shocked." I told him and he looked at me and then tilted his head, "you saw a spirit?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but one thing is for sure I can't be harmed by them do to my rock hard skin and we have to go wake Nick and Aaron up as well." when we were about to go towards their rooms here I heard Peter talking to me softly, "they are already down here" I sent him my understanding. Then me and Zak went downstairs after I told him they were already up. Once downstairs I looked to Eleazar for him to start. "Well Bella you are very powerful" he said and I nodded to him and I could tell he is amazed at what he is seeing. "Well Bella the main gifts you have is a mental and physical shield, you can see ghosts, and if you wish for a gift you get it and you can also wish it away." he told me and I smiled at him in understanding. "Ok thanks Eleazar!" I told him and then he left a little later. I looked at the guys and told them, "well the spirit gift could come in handy but I would have to pass it off as me being a psychic." I told them they nodded to me and then I went to make them something to eat since it is getting late and they have to plan on the next place they are going that is very haunted. After I got their dinner done I went out to hunt really fast since I didn't do that yet and I have a feeling I have to hunt humans and no way in hell am I killing innocent humans. After my hunt I went back home and I saw the guys gathered around the computer so I just sat down and I decided to see if I can do something, I wish I could look into one's mind even at a very far distance. For me to check and see if it worked I focused on Zak. When I looked I saw that they were looking at a hospital that seems to be very haunted and it's located in Forks. That surprised me a bit because I was aware there was only one hospital unless it is now somewhere where it's hard to find it. I left Zak's mind and spoke to them, "you want me to call Charlie and see if he can locate that place for us?" I asked. Zak looked up and nodded, "yeah that would be great and do you think he can get some history on it as well?" He asked me and I smiled and nodded, "yeah just let me check to see what's he's doing before I call." I told them and they nodded. I went into my dad's head and I saw him and Sue doing the dirty I pulled out really fast. "EWWW!" I yelled and the guys turned and looked at me. "What did you see Bells?" Aaron asked and I felt my eyes twitch, "what a child never wants to see their parents or soon to be step parents to do ever!" Told them and Zak and Nick started laughing but Aaron still didn't get it. "My dad and his girlfriend having sex." I told him and then he started laughing and then he shouted ew as well. "I'm going to wait to call him I don't want to hear his heavy breathing." I said and they agreed I decided to see what the Cullens were doing. I looked into Jasper's mind and I saw that he was in what looked like to be a living room and everyone was gathered around the tv watching a past episode of Ghost Adventures. I find it ironic that I'm watching their show in Jasper's mind while they are sitting in the living room going through their emails and to see what is up next for their newest episode. I decided to pull out and to go and help the guys a little bit.

 **Ok here's the newest chapter hopefully you like it. The hospital that the Ghost crew will be looking into is mine I don't know if there are more than one hospital but if there is please let me know. Please review I love to hear your thoughts! Until the next update bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the newest update and I hope you like it. I'm switching to the Cullens to see how they fared after they left Bella behind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures or Twilight**

Chapter 4

JPOV

It has been 6 years since we have left Bella and we all have been very depressed. Carlisle merge himself into his work he's barely home, Esme works on the house all the time, Emmett doesn't play tricks on anyone any more and Rosalie doesn't even look at a mirror. Edward left for a while and then finally came back a year later and I had to get away from all of the emotions that the family was giving off because I was still depressed about what happened at the party, and Alice just didn't seem to care that we left Bella behind and it's starting to bother me as to why. I was flipping through some tv channels when I saw that a new Ghost Adventures episode will be on at 9:30 so I turned on the reruns until then. It's now 9:30 and all the family was in the living room to watch the newest episode. The people did some quick previews of what to expect on the show then Zak started saying:

" _My name is Zak Bagans, lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures crew. I never believed in ghosts until I came face-to-face with I set on a quest to capture what I once saw on the video with no big camera crews following us around I am doing only by my fellow investigator or Nick Groff and our camera tech Aaron three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal location where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn raw... extreme… and you have reached your final destination hell. These are our Ghost Adventures."_ Then some really creepy music played and went to a commercial. After about ten minutes the show came back on with some creepy music underline and a doll head in the corner.

" _Today we are doing an investigation in Forks, Washington at an old hospital that is said to be very haunted. I am here today with Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, and our newest recruit Bella Swan."_ Zak said and we all gasped when we saw Bella she smiled at Zak and waved to the camera.

" _Bella here has told me that her dad used to be on night guard here before it was finally shut down years ago. We are now going to go and interview Chief Swan."_ Then Zak started walking to where Charlie is standing. Then he greeted Charlie as Bella hugged her dad and then Zak spoke,

" _Chief Swan do you believe that a spirit lives here?"_ Charlie nodded then answered,

" _Yes I do believe that something is here because when I used to work here at night and it was very quiet I would hear someone scream and I would try and follow that voice but after 5 minutes it would fade. I then would hear voices but there is one spirit that sounded like a female and since we didn't know her name so we named her Shelly."_ Charlie said. Zak nodded to Charlie and he kept taking doing the interview until a commercial came on. I was the first to speak,

"Did anyone else notice that Bella is now a vampire and was muttering to herself?" I asked and everyone nodded to what I said.

"I can't believe that Bella is now a vampire and a ghost hunter" Edward said and I can feel his pain, love, and disbelief. I just sighed and ignored his emotions and I knew that he wanted to go back to Bella but at this point it seems she has moved on with her life and did something worthwhile.

"Shows back on" Alice said and we all turned to watch the show.

BPOV

After we filmed at the hospital we stayed in Forks a little longer so I can catch up with Charlie and I told him how I became a vampire. I told Charlie not long after I came out of my depression and told him about the Cullens and everything that had to do with vampires and I had Billy confirm what I told Charlie. To say the least the wolves weren't happy with Charlie knowing about the supernatural world but allowed it. While on lock down I used my gift to see spirits and I was surprised at how many are actually there but didn't answer any questions that Zak, Nick, or Aaron would ask. I was there to get a feel for what they do but there were certain points that I went into a room and asked the spirit questions because I could see them. After that night of recording me and Zak stopped at Charlie's and had dinner there and then I hung out with Leah and Seth and got updated on all of the new wolves that joined and how things were with them and Sue. After it was after midnight me and Zak went to the local hotel so he can sleep and I went to hunt and then went back to the motel threw Zak's window. I saw that Zak was sleeping so I went and put on the tv very low and I used my power to check up on the Cullens and I saw they were running to Forks. They most likely saw the show and don't like the fact that I was on it and a vampire. I removed myself from one of their minds and then checked the time I saw that is was almost 3 in the morning so I started to get ready for the day so I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt that has silver gems on it and small heels. Once I was ready and my hair and makeup was done I went and packed up our stuff and I called for room service to get breakfast up to our room around 6:30 as Zak was waking up. Once Zak was ready and eat we went to the lobby and met Nick and Aaron. "Morning guys" I said and they all groaned because they are not morning people and I just giggled and I then caught a scent I didn't think I would ever smell again.

 **Well here's another chapter done I hope you liked it and I had to leave a cliffhanger. Well review I love to hear your thoughts and any advice you might give to me for future reference. Check out my other stories if you liked this story so far! Until the next update bye! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter and I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 5

BPOV

When I smelt the Cullens I stiffened and Zak was by me and looked at me questionably before he could ask me what's up I whispered so only the Cullens could hear me.

"Go to your house and I will meet you there" when I knew they were gone I told the guys to get to the cars and they will find out what is going on soon. While I was driving I was thinking about how the Cullens were going to take to who my mate is and how I am a vampire now. Once at the Cullen Mansion I saw all of the Cullens were there including Edward. I took a deep breath and Zak being him grabbed my hand a squeezed it even though he doesn't know what was going on. We got out of the car and Edward started coming towards me and when he got close enough he tried to kiss me.

"You do not try to kiss me when my mate is here with me! You also lost that fucking right when you moved!" I yelled to him and he was shocked I then looked at the other Cullens in the eyes and when I made eye contact with Jasper there was a pull to him. I walked over to him out of curiosity and held my hand up to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug and said very slowly,

"Mama" and I held him tighter has he dried sobbed onto my shoulder.

"It's okay Sweetie, just let it all out" I said to him and letting my mothering instincts take over. **(I know she's not Carlisle's mate but I've only seen very few of these types of Bella and Jasper story).** After what seemed like hours Jasper calmed down enough so he could talk properly.

"You ok now?" I asked him and he nodded I went over to my mate and friends and Jasper followed me as well. Everyone was very confused by this point,

"Let's all head in because it's story time!" I yelled and Zak and the guys chuckled at me and Jasper just smiled a little bit. Once inside the house me and the GAC guys plus Jasper sat close to the door and the others on the other side of the room.

"Bella can you tell us what happened to you?" Carlisle asked and I nodded and started my story.

-Time Skip-

After I was done telling my story both Jasper and Zak were comforting me when I had to relive the horrible breakup with Edward. Rosalie was surprisingly nice to me and grabbed Edward's neck and held him to a wall and started growling at him and then threw him into a different wall. I went over to Rosalie and everyone was yelling at me not to get close to her unless Emmett was by me. I didn't listen to any of them I went up to Rose and put my hand on her shoulder softly and when my hand made contact with her she visibly calmed down.

"Rosalie thanks for that but I'm over him and he doesn't compare to the wonderful mate that I now have." I told her with so much passion that if I could I would be crying and she did the unexpected… she hugged me and after the shock wore off I hugged her back. After that Rosalie looked at me and said,

"Who is this mate of yours that caught your eyes?" I smiled at her and went over to the guys and said to her,

"Choose Zak, Aaron, Nick, Jay, or Billy" and she looked hard and then looked at me.

"I think bets need to be pulled" she said. I nodded and whispered only were Jasper could hear me.

"If you already feel a pull to my mate don't say anything just go with the flow" and he nodded his understanding. After all of the Cullens minus Jasper put in their bets I saw the results.

 **Zak- Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice**

 **Aaron- Emmett**

 **Nick- Esme**

 **Jay- None**

 **Billy- Edward**

I looked up at the Cullens and smiled really big and said, "THE WINNER IS… ZAK!" the others handed Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice their money and then I asked Carlisle,

"How come Jasper feels that he is my son and I'm sure it's the same for Zak?" Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"I don't know Bella you guys may have to ask Marcus Volturi about that" he answered me and I nodded my head and then me and the GAC plus Jasper all left so we can start heading out on the road.

 **Hey hopefully you liked this chapter if you liked this story go ahead and check out the others that I have on my page. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I have been pretty busy at home and also with updating the other fics that are on my page. Anyway, thanks to those who have favored, followed, and reviewed I love to see all of this and now onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ghost Adventures**

 **Chapter 6**

 **ZPOV**

 **When we showed up at the Cullen's house I didn't think I would gain a son that is way older than me but I know from what Bella had said which is very little that Jasper was different from the Cullens. On our way back to the hotel everyone was silent but as we got closer to the hotel the more I feel like something will happen while we are here. As if reading my thoughts Bella put her hand in mine and I looked at her and smiled a little bit and she returned it. Once at the hotel we all went into our rooms and Jasper checked into his own room but came to mine and Bella's instead.**

" **What's up Jay?" Bella asked him when we got settled down in the room.**

" **I just wanted to get to know you and Zak better" was all he said and Bella nodded but looked a little sad. I decided to add in what I wanted to tell Jasper,**

" **Jasper, I wanted to tell you when you're ready you can call me dad and I would be honored to be that for you and as Bella is my mate it would only be fair if we get to know one another as well." I told him and he nodded to me and said,**

" **I would like that a lot Zak" and I saw Bella smile at our interaction and I guess she was pleased that I was willing to in a sense adopt Jasper as our own.**

" **Well in that case I think we should have a day set for family time especially when we are out ghost hunting." Bella said and I nodded my agreement and as did Jasper. Bella smiled at both of us and we all sat back and watched a movie.**

 **Next Day (JPOV)**

 **Today is the that I am going to go with Bella and Zak to Las Vegas and to look up more haunted locations. I have to admit I'm a little excited to be going with them and I already see Bella as my mom but Zak may take some time to get used to as a father because when I was human my pa was always out in the fields farming. As we got ready to head out my phone started ringing and when I saw the contact I smiled and answered,**

" **Hey fucker"**

" **Hey to you too Major, listen me and Char are coming to Las Vegas to help research the locations and to meet Ma and Pa." Peter said and I smiled and said,**

" **Can't wait I'm sure Bella will love to have a son and daughter." I told him and I heard Char squealing in the background and I chuckled.**

" **I'll see ya there Fucker" I said to him. After we hung up I finished packing and went to meet Bella and Zak outside of the hotel. When I came out I saw Bella give me the look that says 'I know who you spoke to' I nodded to her and I guess there's just somethings you can't keep away from another vampire.**

 **I chuckled silently at that and shook my head and went to put my stuff in the trunk and got into the back of the car. The ride back was boring but when Bella and Zak started talking about where they could do the next location I just listened in and every once in awhile made a few suggestions but nothing was concrete yet. The more ideas we came up with the more we wanted to learn and I even suggested researching a place that took place during the civil war era and see if anything came up from there. Bella smiled at me and said that it was a great idea and she said she might have heard that Gettysburg is haunted as well.**

 **The rest of the time I just went with the flow and soon a song came on the radio and we all sang to it even though Zak tried to sound good it was bad but very funny.**

 _ **A/N: hey sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been working and going to school and trying to balance that out is hard but I plan on doing more updates when I can. Anyway, let me know if you want a place that either was an actual episode that Ghost Adventures did or if you think of a place that might be haunted let me know in the comments or pm me. Thnx for the support until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I want to say thanks for all the support since I last updated and the patients as well. I'm back now for this story and hopefully everything turns out well for the Bagans family. Anyway shout out to,**

 **TwilightLynn18**

 **Bayluv**

 **Rosie loves jasper**

 **vampire and inuyasha lover 13**

 **eevemlp**

 **AliroseSwanCullem**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ghost Adventures**

 **Chapter 7**

 **BPOV**

 **Today is the day we finally decide on a location and so fair we all are leaning towards RMS Queen Mary, Roosevelt Hotel, or Brown Mountain Rolling Hills Asylum. "I think we should to Brown Mountain because we haven't done an asylum in a while." Aaron said.**

" **I agree Zak" said Jay. Jasper was still debating the place himself as well,**

" **I say RMS Queen Mary, I heard that you can get evidence even during the day." I said to Zak.**

" **How about we do a live video on Facebook so we see what our fans would think?" Billy asked. We all smiled and agreed to that idea, Zak went to get his phone so we all just chatted about the day and what we would expect our viewers would choose as well. We heard Zak talking as he was coming back into the room,**

" **Hey guys! So me and the crew were having a hard time deciding on a location to go to for next week's episode. I'll introduce everyone and they will say what they chose." Zak said and he came over to me and Jasper,**

" **This is my girlfriend Bella and her son Jasper" Zak said.**

" **Hey guys! I chose the RMS Queen Mary" I said and then Jasper spoke up,**

" **I chose the Roosevelt Hotel" Then Zak introduced everyone else and they said what they wanted. Soon everyone was saying where we all should go and to say the least RMS Queen Mary and Brown Mountain Rolling Hills Asylum is in the lead but votes are still being cast as well.**

" **We will leave you with the voting and see in an hour or so which place as won out." Zak said we all yelled later and ended the video. Once the video was done I got up and made everyone lunch since it's about that time again.**

 **EPOV**

 **I was scrolling through facebook when I saw that Zak did a live video and he introduced Bella and Jasper. I couldn't believe she was now hunting ghosts and she claimed Jasper as her son. Why didn't Zak do the same? I asked myself. I decided to comment and say that they should do the asylum because by the looks of it they haven't done one in a while. Once I did my vote I decided to go hunting and see if any of the family wanted to go as well.**

" **Hey guys, I'm going hunting do ya'll want to go with me?" I asked when I saw everyone was in the living room.**

" **Sure" Rose said. I raised an eyebrow because she has never accepted an invite from me before now. We left the house and once deep in the woods Rosalie turned to me,**

" **I want to visit Jasper and his new family" Rosalie said.**

" **Why not bring it up with the whole family?" I asked her.**

" **Because Edward they will say 'give them time' or 'maybe in a few weeks or so'" Rosalie mocked. I pinched the bridge of my nose,**

" **Then you would be right because Jasper and Bella are happy and will be going somewhere anyway for another ghost adventure (pun intended)." I said to her. She growled at me but left me be while she went off to hunt. I went after a mountain lion and drained a few deer when I felt my phone go off. I saw that it was Alice and she wanted everyone to know that we can go and see Bella and them in a month or so. I just did a quick reply and went to find Rosalie to tell her what was going on. I finally found her in a clearing just laying on the ground.**

" **Alice messaged saying we can go and see Jasper and them in a month." I said to her.**

" **Good" was all she said.**

" **Well I'm heading back do you want me to send Emmett?" I asked.**

" **Yea" and with that I left her be since she seems to be in her own thoughts. I ran all the way home and I saw that Emmett was by the door waiting for Rosalie,**

" **She's in a clearing laying down" I said to him and with that he took off and I went up to my own room and put on some music to help calm me.**

 **So this is the chapter and I left it how it is so you guys vote where the crew goes for their next location! Let me know and I will write down how many people choose and then go from there. Pm, review, follow, and favorite, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter for Bella Joins Ghost Adventures.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **1142**

 **Sromum**

 **Lolcilover19**

 **Moser1609**

 **5SecsOfLARRYcat**

 **Ybarra87**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures or Twilight**

 **Chapter 8**

 **ZPOV**

 **After an hour for the voting poll we saw that many people wanted us to do the Brown Mountain Rolling Hills Asylum. We closed the poll and started our research on the place to gain more information before contacting people. A couple of hours of research and Bella came into the room bouncing on the balls of her feet.**

" **Guys! I went onto their website and found out the asylum was first used as a poorhouse for those ill, orphaned, handicapped, and even criminals. There was a lot of history so I just emailed you guys the website. They even do different events as well, I think we should go to one and then get in touch with the owners to set up a date so we can do our thing and prove that this place is haunted." Bella said.**

" **Ok, thanks and how did you manage to find the website? We tried looking for it but nothing came up." Aaron asked.**

" **There's this thing called Google, try it sometime Aaron" Bella told him and we all started laughing because I think we all ended up not using Google.**

" **Smart girl" was all Aaron said. Once we finished the research Bella made plans for us to attend one of their movie nights and then left to go do something. Aaron went to grab his phone and then started to film.**

" **Aaron's Vlog here, today we were just doing some research and now it's time to find Zak's girlfriend. She just left the room so I have no clue what she is up to and it would be fun to try and scare her too." Aaron said. I held in my laughter because I know for a fact she won't be scared more amused then anything. We all decided to try and amuse Aaron with his little game of Find The Bella, when we heard something coming from my room.**

 **BPOV**

 **When I heard that Aaron wanted to try and scare me I decided to do the same to him. Since this will go on his vlog I decided to make sure I don't use too much of my vampire speed but it will be fun to make them all think a spirit is causing a lot of mayhem and when they are fully distracted that's when I will make my move. I went into Zak's room and started moving a lot of things around. I heard that they were getting closer so I made a lot of noise and then hid on the ceiling light until they left.**

" **Zak were you followed recently by a spirit?" Aaron asked.**

" **Not that I know of" Zak answered. I held back my snickers and waited until they left, I jumped down and then used my speed to go past the room they were in and went to Aaron's room for when he's here and moved all his things around. I also made sure I made a lot of knocking noises and then ran to the bathroom and turned the sink on. Once I knew they were thoroughly freaked out I went behind Aaron on all fours so the camera didn't see me and jumped up screaming,**

" **Got ya!"**

" **AHHHH! They all yelled I fell down laughing and then once I calmed down thanks to Jasper I got up and looked at the camera.**

" **That's how you freak out these boys, they may not fear ghosts but when it comes to random events like this they will try and stay calm until someone comes and scares them half to death." I said and laughed a little more,**

" **Well that's Aaron's Vlog we didn't get to meet the goal but next time" and with that we all said bye and I just died of laughter after that.**

" **Zak your girl is evil" Nick said to him.**

" **Yes but I do love her even though what she just did was a little childish." Zak answered. I smiled and walked over and hugged him,**

" **I love you too" and then kissed his cheek and went to make them some snacks while they rearranged their rooms to how it was. Once we were all settled back in the living room Aaron uploaded his video and Zak said that we need to get ready for the next location and to pack everything since we will have a long car ride.**

 **Hey guys I know this was short but I figured I would end the chapter here. Pm, review, follow and favorite. Until Next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in forever life has been very crazy. Anyway, onto the shoutouts:**

 **.7334**

 **darkangel10212**

 **bluestorm28**

 **kendoug2119**

 **Moser1609**

 **Thanks for the continued support and I hope ya'll like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ghost Adventures**

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

 **While we were on our way to New York I looked on their website again and saw that they have three events going on the first one was** **Quarantined** **Hunt which was a private tour and I knew we would probably want that one but I looked at the other two options as well. The other two options were done in groups and they were, Captive Ghost Hunt and** **Detained Ghost Hunt.**

" **Guys, I think we should do the Quarantined Hunt and make that as our episode for next Saturday. This will go till 4am and hopefully when we talk to the people who's had experiences here something major happens." I told them and we all agreed to do this event and just have fun as well. After a while Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' came on so I started to sing,**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go  
And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"  
Oh, oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

 **After I was done singing I noticed that Aaron had his camera on and I knew I would be blushing if I was still human.**

" **Damn Bells, I didn't know you could sing that well" Aaron said.**

" **Well, I do sing for fun or a song comes I like." I answered him. Zak held my hand and kissed my knuckles and I smiled lovingly as him.**

" **Get a room you two" Aaron said in a mock disgusted voice. I squeezed Zak's hand and leaned in for a kiss and when our lips met it became very passionate and I heard Aaron groan and gag. I flicked him off and continued to make out with Zak while Jasper tried to send us enough calm to dampen the lust which only made me growl lowly at him.**

" **Are you guys done yet?" Nick asked amused. I lightly pecked Zak on the lips one last time and whispered,**

" **We will continue this later" and Zak groaned at that and I smiled innocently at Nick,**

" **What do you mean?" Nick rolled his eyes but didn't comment on my question. I finally noticed that Aaron put his camera down and had his head leaning against the headrest and I giggled a little bit at his expense.**

" **Seriously Bells, your evil" Aaron said to me and I just shrugged my shoulders and didn't comment.**

 **Hey! So, ending the chapter here because I want to come up with some car games, anyone want to say let me know. Also the event I mentioned in the chapter actually is a real thing I'll leave the website link just copy and paste it. Pm, review, follow, and favorite. Until next time!**


End file.
